Grárfold
The nation of Grárfold is an overall peaceful nation with an uneasy background. History Grárfold is an annexation off of former Holy Roma recently destroyed due to aggresive policies of its steward. Kaiser Shlieffen, the former leader of Holy Roma, called for remaining citizens of the once great nation to help him settle a new country in current day Denmark. Shlieffen and the citizens agreed to follow Old Norse culture with some influence of their former glory. Grárfold is open to aiding nations of equal or lesser strength without hesitation especailly within its own alliance of nations. Although Kaiser Shlieffen has put in place some rigid laws, they are to protect the integrity and overall prosperity of the nation, citizens who disagree with these policies are thrown out for ignorance but are still redeemable. The Leader Previous Holy Roma citizens believe Kaiser Shlieffen is a just and responsible leader. He has protected fellow alliance mates in both COG Alliance and ADI Alliance, as well as heavily aided POSA (now merged with Illuminati) on multiple occasions. He also extended aid to Nation-foroches (now destroyed mercilessly) and Hessiech Empire (also destroyed). The nations were destroyed due to the military weakness and inactivity of COG at the time. Shlieffen still carries these same values today and hope to bring his generosity to The Commonwealth. Overview Grárfold is a tiny, under developed, and young nation at 17 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Grárfold work diligently to produce Cattle and Wine as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Grárfold is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Grárfold has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Grárfold does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Grárfold detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Grárfold will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Current Goals Grárfold is currently attempting to reestablish with the help of its unwavering leader Kaiser Shlieffen. As a new nation, Shlieffen is reaching out to other nations to find reliable trade agreements as well as aquiring a new harbor to allow a greater volume of trade. Shlieffen also realizes the importance of citizens, which is why he is dedicating 80-90% of the resources to building national infrastructure. Diplomacy is also top priority; to eventually connect to old allies and form alliances for the new alliance. Category:Nations